Flamedramon turns human
by darkhaseo90
Summary: Flamedramon turns human and gets wrapped up by arukenimon


Ow... My head... What kind of attack was that?" Flamedramon wondered.

He'd been in the Digital World this week as Davis had relatives over, his maternal grandparents. Unfortunately, they were relatives who Davis wasn't too sure would be able to handle an accidental discovery of a talking blue lizard in their daughter's apartment, and given his grandfather had just been in for heart surgery a few weeks before the pair had agreed that a break in the Digital World that week would be good for all concerned.

But as for his situation now... He'd been fighting... Something. It wasn't a Digimon he recognised, and it had just hit him with some weird beam and ran...

"Well, I guess that's a win for me then if he ran away..."

Of course, Flamedramon didn't feel much like he'd won with his spinning head. He stumbled, losing balance and falling onto his back, staring at the grey sky above.

"Ow!"

He tried to stand up, but noticed with surprise his gauntlet had fallen off. He put his hand back inside...

...and it didn't fit.

"Huh? My hand's shrunk?"

He tried to stand, only to find his other gauntlet, and "shoes" had come off too.

"What the... My claws are shrinking?"

His limbs beneath the armoured portions had been somewhat humanoid clawed digits, looking almost human, but the one mark other than colour setting them apart was shrinking down.

His mask then slid off, landing with a clatter. His upper leg armour however seemed to be getting lighter, and expanding over his legs.

"Ah! What's going on here?" He protested, shooting up... and losing balance. His tail was shrinking too!

Then he saw it. His blue skin... was turning red. No, pink... And his legs were shifting. With now-clawless fingers he felt his ears, and froze.

He felt hair. Little pin pricks of hair growing on his head. His mouth felt funny too, and a quick rub of that area determined his snout was shrinking too. Looking back at his leg armour, it had melted into a pair of shorts, in the same pattern as they had been, but now wrapped up over his waist.

His legs and arms looked more human now, and his skin was a lighter, pale, pink, but with the odd tint of blue. His tail was a small oddly coloured stub receding into his spine, and his ears were now rounded flaps of skin. The two straps around his upper arms slid loose, and the upper chest armour hung loosely, and seemed to be getting lighter as well.

He stood back up, on smaller feet, and with shaky balance. He was now pink from head to toe, and his tail was gone. Looking into the reflection of the blade on his mask, he saw not his own lizard-features stare back, but a blue-haired, red eyed...

"Human? I've been turned human?"

He looked at himself. His leg armour was shorts. Pulling his chest armour told him it was becoming a t-shirt, seeing it slowly slide down until it hung loose over the waistband of the shorts. His mask, gauntlets, and shoes were unchanged, un-attached, and no longer fit.

"How can this get worse?" He wondered, throwing his mask away.

There was a thunderclap, and an almost immediate downpour of rain.

"...Great. Just a grey sky one minute, I ask, wham. Monsoon. I hate you, Digital World. I should have stayed with Davis..."

The wind suddenly picked up, and Flamedramon yelped. Human skin was terrible in bad weather! It felt way colder!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You don't suck!"

The monsoon did not let up, and with a forlorn glance at his armour, he fled to find shelter.

He soon learned humans were not very stable in mud. Sliding and slipping, he eventually caught sight of a cave, dashing inside.

"Ow! Ow! Why are humans so soft?" He yelped as his now less protected feet went from sliding mud to pointy rock and gravel in the cave mouth.

Still, at least the rain was off. He gently sat down, rubbed his sore and muddy feet, and leaned against a wall.

"That has to be it, right? No more?" he muttered, before falling asleep.

***

Waking up to see an Arukenimon leering down at him, he cursed himself.

"I just had to... Gkk!" He said, his self-admonishing cut off as the Arukenimon bit him in the leg.

"Gh... Did you bibe me... Plead bont eat be..." He mumbled as his body started to become numb, muscles relaxing and limp as the Arukenimon tugged him into a lying posture.

"Whad you doin..." he managed. The Arukenimon looked at him as his eyes started to lose focus.

"Wrapping you up, human. This is my cave, and a lot of humans have been coming in here recently. Do all you humans like to wear clothes with patterns like Digimon? That last one, the girl in the Renamon fur bikini... Weird. Where are you all coming from anyway?

Flamedramon couldn't answer any of these questions, for his whole body was paralysed now. Arukenimon began to wrap his feet in sticky webbing, sticking his arms and legs onto his torso and together, respectively. She picked him up and began to slowly spin him, webbing him into a cocoon like mummification.

In his immobile body, Flamedramon felt the odd sensation of spinning and floating as Arukenimon quickly span her web. He felt the numb sensation of the sticky web starting to encase him, even as the venom made him feel less and less concious.

Soon, his eyes were vacant, simply lifeless as his whole body was paralysed. Arukenimon had him wrapped up all but his head

The Arukenimon giggled. Humans were not too good to eat, but they were really easy to keep as little pets or lures. Her web could be used to give the humans nutrients and water for their slowed metabolisms, far easier than Digimon who had their code try to resist the odd way of powering them

And the Arukenimon had a nice big collection.

***

"Ow... my head..." He tried to say.

It came out as "Ow by bed..."

He then realised he was cocooned, gagged, and hanging from the roof. He glanced around, and saw that he was one of half a dozen hanging down. A red haired boy, a green haired girl, a black haired... he wasn't sure, a white haired boy, and a blonde girl. The other three seemed asleep but the blonde girl, another human, spoke.

"You'll still feel numb... And you'll always feel a little sleepy." The girl explained.

"Buh?"

The girl yawned.

"The other four are asleep. I bet you were a Digimon too before?"

He stared.

"We all were. Whatever... Whatever attacked us.."

She paused, yawning again.

"Oh... Tired... Sorry. Anyway. The redhead was a Guilmon. The greenie was a Lillymon. The two black and whites were a Black Gatomon and a regular Gatomon, and they became a girl and a boy. I was a Renamon. And if I guess right... You were a Flamedramon?"

Flamedramon nodded.

"Oh good... You might be able to talk to me then... The other four ignore me... a... lot... "

She had fallen asleep.

Flamedramon was now alone, human, tied up and hanging in a spider's web, and still feeling groggy.

'_Okay. Never, ever, _ever _ask if it can get worse ever again._' He told himself.


End file.
